flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyson Frost's wall
Dyson Frost had a wall covered with lines, writing, and photographs. The wall was first seen in the title image of episode 16 of season 1. The wall represents possible alternate/future timelines which Frost saw in his flashforwards. Frost metaphorically refers to it — as well as other similar diagrams, such as one represented by domino chains — as a "Garden of Forking Paths". The wall was located in Building 7 of an abandoned Army depot at 423 Ingres Street, 46 miles northeast of Antelope Valley. After Mark Benford rescued Demetri Noh, sprinklers were activated which washed away the lines and text on the wall. Mark remembers only that written at the very top, the destination of all paths, was "DECEMBER 12th 2016 — THE END". Photographs Photographs of the following people appear on the wall: * Demetri Noh * Janis Hawk * Mark Benford * Marshall Vogel * Sheriff Keegan, crossed over with an X * Simon Campos * Stanford Wedeck Texts The texts below are sorted by color. Within each color, texts are in alphabetical order by the first item in the chain. Items within a chain are separated with long dashes (—) and ordered by their position on the wall, from top-to-bottom, left-to-right. Blue * ADORE * ¤ — CAINE — R.R. — … — KILL MCKINNON * ¤ — CHINA — * ... DEAL — HELLINGER TAKEN — ASSAULT — N. HELPS — … * — FAILURE — * … — "LIEGE 23" — … — BLUEPRINTS FOR DEVICE — BETA-TEST DEVICE — SEE ADDENDUM JAN 22, … — ATTEMPT ADRIENNE RECONNECT — JANUARY 10, 2006 "GOODBYE TO ALL THAT"The phrases "GOODBYE TO ALL THAT" and "STRANGE THINGS HAPPEN AT THE ONE TWO POINT" both appear on Dyson Frost's wall. "Goodbye to All That" and "Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point" are the titles of episodes 5 and 10, respectively, of season 2 of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (TSCC). Like FlashForward, TSCC is a serialized science fiction drama, and its season 2 aired in the 2008-2009 television season, the season immediately preceding season 1 of FlashForward. * MEET RT LANE TEMPLE UNIVERSITY * PATIENT #7 SAVES — Green * 13,000 * ANDREWS PARK — BUILD TOWER — "A HAPPY DAY IN MAY" * KIEV+ * — KING'S GAMBIT — LEVERAGE ON BENFORD — ANTELOPE VALLEY — BENFORD DIES — DEMETRI IN … — ¤ * … MILLIGAN AT BERKLEY * MITCHELL GROVE — OVERLOOKED — * — STRANGE THINGS HAPPEN AT THE ONE TWO POINT — * ¤ — … TAKES E5 — * VANCOUVER Orange * 6 DAYS OF SUNSHINE * — IV — A.D. … 908 — BOSTON — BENFORD ADVANCE — … * ¤ — D TAKES E4 * CUSTOMER CHOICE — "AGREEMENT IN PRINCIPLE" — HERZOG [sic] — … — VIRTUAL ENSLAVEMENT * DON'T RECORD MESSAGE * ED GERMAIN FELLOWSHIP * LAB DESTROYED * MASON ANDREWS — SEATTLE * MATE IN THREE — SCHEVENINGEN DEFENCE * SAWYER"SAWYER" of "SAWYER COURT" is possibly a reference to Robert J. Sawyer, creator of Flashforward. COURT — XANADU * SEE NOTHING * THEO — CERN * ¤ — TOKYO … — ONE WAY COMMUNICATION FAILS — PURSUE — ANSIBLE THEORY — "MAESTRO di COLOR" * TRISTAN FAILS — RECOVERY Purple * ALTAR * BENFORD — PLAN B — ¤ * — COUNTDOWN — COMMENCE PYANG ... — … — … CANDIDATES — ELIYAHU HANOVI — TODD SCHOOL "LELAND" — PORT AU-PRINCE — MIDNIGHT CHIMES * ¤ — ICU — RECOVERY * MACH * QB7++ — RA8+ * REJECT * ¤ — VOGEL DIES — NO DEAL — VOGEL — CHEYENNE Red * ADVANCEMENT * AL'S HARDWARE * — FAIL — White * ANTELOPE VALLEY — ZOOM CAR — MARCH 15th 2010 DEMETRI DIES — CARNIVAL — L.B.C. — LATHE — QUEEN SACRIFICE — KILL PAT. 9 — JAN. 4th, 2010-SOMALIA — N. CAN'T HELP — KEEP DISTANCE — DEC 15th HONG KONG — PORT OF SAN FRANCISCO — FRACTURE — SHERIFF DIES — OCT. 9 — OCT 6, 2009 - GBO — CAMPOS CALL — ... — PIECES IN PLACE — K. PROVINCE THE CAVE — LEVITICUS 20:3 — ALPHA Q.E.D. — "ALPHA RING" — MY PLAN B CAINE — TELEMETRY ACHIEVED VIA PATIENT 6 8.12.00 * — APRIL 28TH, 1991 SOMALIA — BOISTEAU — 98% — ... — ... 14, 1950 ... — AUG 4th ... * PATIENT 7, 11, 15 ELIMINATED — "CATS ... BAGS ..." — HELLINGER — REDESIGN — INCONCLUSIVE — MICROCIRCUITRY TRIALS —SKETCHES * DECEMBER 12th 2016 — THE END * FIND PATIENT 17 * HARVARD * SUCCESS — LITTLE RIVER — LAB INTACT Yellow * ¤ — APPREHEND — ... — INTERVENE — ARREST — INFO DUMP — D.C. — PRESIDENT CLEMENTE — "MASON ANDREWS" * ... — BENFORD LIVES — שוב (the Hebrew word "shuv" meaning "again") — ... * CAMPOS KILLED * ... CHICAGO — ANDOVER * DEAL — SILENCING * DESMONIQUE — * ... — HAVERFORD — TRISTAN'S PLAN — DUBLN — MCLAIMOOR — THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WIND — DRINKING FROM BOTH ENDS OF THE NILE — SCHOOLING FOR TWO — NOMINATED — ST JOHN'S — TRISTAN BORN — SOFIA — ... * KIOSK — SEATTLE * ... — LIBERTY HOSPITAL — YOUNGSTOWN * SECOND SOLARIA PROTOCOL * THEO CALL Images File:Frost's_wall.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Demetri Waits.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Ed Germain.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Erasure.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Long Shot.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Multiple Outcomes.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Three Photos.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall -- Vogel Dies.jpg File:1x17 Frost's Wall 2016.jpg Unanswered Questions *Is there any significance to the different colors? *What is the connection between the chess moves and the events? *Who is Caine? *Who is Mason Andrews? *Who is Patient 6? *Who is Patient 17? *Who is Theo? *Who is Tristan? *What is the significance of Leviticus 20:3? ("And I will set my face against that man, and will cut him off from among his people; because he has given of his seed to Molech, to defile my sanctuary, and to profane my holy name.") *Why is the Hebrew word שוב shuv (meaning "again" or "more", or "come back" in high language) written? Notes Category:Walls